


Standing in the Shower

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPS
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for <a href="http://panda-check.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://panda-check.livejournal.com/"><b>panda_check</b></a>'s <a href="http://panda-check.livejournal.com/193686.html">Hockey Kink Meme</a> - the prompt was <i>"Price/Halak - shower sex"</i>. Shower sex, as some of you know, is one of my fav kinks, so...well...this happened. I absolutely blame <a href="http://monitor-duty.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://monitor-duty.livejournal.com/"></a><b>monitor_duty</b> for this, btw. No, really. That, and the serious sleep-depravation I suffered from, these last few weeks. ...and Stanley Cup playoffs, of course! ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Standing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://panda-check.livejournal.com/profile)[**panda_check**](http://panda-check.livejournal.com/)'s [Hockey Kink Meme](http://panda-check.livejournal.com/193686.html) \- the prompt was _"Price/Halak - shower sex"_. Shower sex, as some of you know, is one of my fav kinks, so...well...this happened. I absolutely blame [](http://monitor-duty.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://monitor-duty.livejournal.com/)**monitor_duty** for this, btw. No, really. That, and the serious sleep-depravation I suffered from, these last few weeks. ...and Stanley Cup playoffs, of course! ;)

They've agreed to keep this a secret; keep it as far away from the locker room as possible. Keep their hands to themselves, and ambiguous comments to a minimum.

Carey doesn't fully agree with this. He's vocal and proud, and he sees the looks Jaro gets from some of the other guys; he hates it so much that sometimes he wants to scream. But Jaro is a shy, private person, and Carey knows well enough not to screw this up. It's not been going on for very long yet - just a few weeks - but it's a _good_ thing and Carey's trying very hard to protect that.

So far, he's been able to keep himself in check, at least well enough. But tonight... tonight, when Carey walks into the showers and is greeted by the sight of Jaro standing in a cloud of steam, hot water running down his back, it's all Carey can do to push back the urge to march right over there and join him, forgoing all his promises.

And then he notices that there's no one else in the showers. In fact, as Carey takes a long glance back into the dressing room, he realizes that there's no one else there either. They're all alone.

They might be in a public place, but the abstinence rule, Carey decides, has no reason to apply when they're completely alone.

Carey takes one long look around, just to make absolutely sure he's not failed to notice anyone, then walks over to where Jaro stands under the shower head, facing the wall and oblivious to what's going on. Carey walks as quietly as he can, already half hard just from the ideas in his head, a wicked grin on his lips.

When he gets close enough, he drops a kiss on Jaro's shoulder.

Startled, Jaro's head snaps back, a tense expression on his face. "Oh, it's you," he says, and he seems to relax almost instantly.

Carey steps aside and leans back against the tile wall, frowning. "Of course it's me, who else did you think it would be?"

"No one," says Jaro, "But we agreed that we--"

"Who?" Carey demands, arms crossed over his chest. "Don't tell me it's--"

"No one!" Jaro insists. "There isn't anyone else, okay? Just you. You surprised me, that's all."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Jaro says, casting a glance around the room before looking back to Carey again. "You going to get all possessive and jealous on me now?"

Carey grins and pulls him into a kiss. "You're mine," he breathes. "And I don't like to share what's mine."

Jaro rolls his eyes, then casts a nervous glance over his shoulder. "We agreed not to do this here," he complains.

"Don't worry," Carey tells him, trailing kisses down his neck. "Everyone's gone. I checked."

Before Jaro can complain some more, Carey turns them around so Jaro's back is against the wall now, and in an instant Carey drops to his knees, and whatever half-hearted protest that Jaro's tried to make is muffled by the splashes of water falling on and around them. Besides, Carey doesn't care. They're alone, and as he licks up the underside of Jaro's rapidly growing erection, he's quite certain that he's not going to hear any further complaints. In fact, when Carey takes him into his mouth, the only thing that comes out of Jaro, besides a few drops of pre-cum, is a long, throaty moan.

With long, slow slides of his mouth, down Jaro's shaft and up again, Carey works him into a rock hard erection. He places both his hands on Jaro's hips to keep him from thrusting, while he sucks him harder and harder, his lips and tongue running all over Jaro's length. Carey's entire focus rests only on this task, the water running down his hair preventing him from opening his eyes and looking up. The rest of the world slowly phases out of existence as he concentrates only on Jaro; the warmth of Jaro's skin under his hands, the taste of Jaro's cock in his mouth, and the whimpers and moans Jaro rewards him with.

Jaro bucks when Carey wraps a hand around the base of his sex and starts pumping, hard. It doesn't take very long before Carey feels Jaro's hand squeezing his shoulder. He knows the signal, but he doesn't pull away. Jaro tightens his grip a moment, then in a loud growl, spills himself into Carey's mouth in a few quick spurts of warm seed.

Carey gets up again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Always so sweet," he says, grinning.

"Oh yeah?" replies Jaro, an eyebrow raised, and he leans in closer for a kiss, tasting himself on Carey's lips.

They're still kissing when all of a sudden they hear a chuckle coming from the other end of the showers. Their heads snap up in the direction of the noise. Jaro shoves Carey away, who looks back at him, giving him a dirty stare, but keeping him from walking away.

Standing near the entrance is Hal Gill, a towel around his hips and another in his hands. "Ignore me," he says, "I'll just be a minute and I'll be out of your hair." He shakes his head and walks over to the shower head that's the furthest away from them.

"We thought we were alone," says Carey, mostly as an apology to Jaro, but loudly enough for Hal to hear.

"I was on the treadmill," Hal tell him with a shrug. He chuckles and adds, "You know we wondered how long it'd take before the cat came out of the bag."

"The, uh... what?" Jaro asks, frowning, cheeks crimson in embarrassment.

"How long you've been together," Hal explains. "We're not blind you know. In fact Mike's been running a pool on when you'd finally come out. Looks like I lost..."

Jaro is now completely bewildered. "There's a pool!" he grumbles between clenched teeth, swatting Carey on the arm with a loose fist.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Carey protests, rubbing at his arm. "I've got nothing to do with it!"

"Don't think this means we're ever doing anything like this in here again," Jaro warns and he pushes Carey aside before walking away.

"Ah, come on, Jaro!" Carey calls to him and he hurries to catch up. "Come on, don't make such a big deal out of it."

Jaro whirls around, obviously frustrated. "I made a point to ask you to please keep--"

"But they all figured it out anyway," Carey cuts in with a pleading look. "Come on, Jaro..." he says and he runs a hand down Jaro's arm. "It's not the end of the world, is it?"

Grudgingly, Jaro replies, "No, I suppose not."

"And now everyone'll know you're off limits," says Carey, and he cups Jaro's cheek in his hand. "They'll know you're mine..."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jaro asks, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Carey nods slowly. "Yes," he says. Then, as a flicker of mischief flashes in his eyes, he adds, "Let's go back to my place, okay? And we can explore all the things that make you mine."

"Have sex, you mean?"

"Oh sure, that too," Carey tells him innocently.

Jaro throws him a towel, which lands right in his face and the sounds of their laughter echo through the room as they start getting dressed to leave.

=> End.


End file.
